Perdoname
by The Emptiness
Summary: Spoiler del capitulo 84 del manga de Soul eater- despues de la pelea interna de Soul algo en su interior le dice que no solo el esta pasandolo mal con la locura...Maka esta muy triste y preocupada...seran capaces de superar esta situacion?


**Hi!**

**saben vi el capitulo 84 de Soul eater y no me pude dejar de hacer este oneshot! espero que les guste**

**Stein: mira Soul tiene ojeras igual que tu!**

**Yo: si! es que me acoste a la 1 estudiando historia! yeah~ me fue bien estoi feliz!**

**Stein: si! me vas a dar comida?**

**Yo: que tu comes?**

**Staein: pues...Claro! o no?**

**Yo:mmmmmm...**

**Soul etaer no me pertenece...joder! si no haria que esto sucediera! (lee abajo)  
**

* * *

_**Perdóname...**_

**Soul Eater**

_**~.`~.`~.`~.`Spoiler capitulo 84. ` ~.`~.`~.`~**_

La noche comenzaba a dar rienda suelta a la oscuridad total, dejando tan solo aquella

luz proveniente de la luna -satánica- que acompañaba a Soul y Maka.

Luego de la pelea interna que padeció Soul por la locura quedo muy agotado y Maka muy aturdida, furiosa y triste por el hecho de que Chorna se estuviese dejando dominar por Medusa y la sangre negra, y que Soul casi cae en la locura total.

Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del hotel que Stein había reservado para: Ellos, el profesor, Kim y Jacqueline, ya que todos a pesar de todo tenían que descansar por que ahora tendrían que ir a Ucrania a detener a la "espada demoníaca".

La rubia cerró los ojos mientras se ubicaba al lado de la chimenea que tenía la habitación, la única fuente de iluminación de la pieza, afuera estaba comenzando a nevar, su compañero se encontraba acostado _tratando_ de dormir pero no podía, el simple de haber –dañado- a Maka, el haberla hecho preocupar por el y tirar de su cabello para el eran actitudes poco _Cool_, y por sobre todo poco "amorosas", si en todo este tiempo Soul había comenzado a desarrollar un sentimiento diferente al que se le pudiera definir amistad y eso le gustaba es mas le hacia sentir _bien ._

Maka al darse cuenta de que su arma estaba despierta se acerco a su cama, Soul se incorporo sentándose y corriendo las frazadas para que su técnico se acostara con el,

La rubia no titubeo y acepto la invitación echa por el peliblanco, realmente estaba muy conmocionada por los hechos.

-Maka...-susurro el albino

-Estas bien-pregunto la rubia- ya no te duele la cicatriz?

-No ya estoy mejor...-respondió Soul-pero tu por que estas como...-dudo-perdida

-N-no...Solo estaba pensado-respondió

-Segura?-pregunto el albino casi en un susurro acercándose a Maka mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-S-si-respondió nerviosa y sonrojada ante la tal cercanía _intima _que estaban manteniendo

Soul comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, mientras que Maka se daba cuenta pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo detuviera que fuera lo que fuera hacer Soul ella también lo quería.

Estaban a milímetros de besarse, sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas mientras cerraban sus ojos

_Pero..._

-Soul, Maka! –Entro Stein interrumpiendo a la técnico y al arma quienes se separaron sonrojados- venia a ver como están...

-Estamos bien- respondió fastidiado Soul- ahora nos dejas dormir

-Maka-Chan...tienes muy mal enseñado a tu arma-dije Stein pero Maka no respondió ya que estaba en otra parte pensando que Soul y ella estuvieron a punto de besarse

-Maka-Chan?-volvió a preguntar Stein- estas bien?

-he? S-si claro-dijo mientras se reía

-Bueno...iré a ver a las chicas buenas noches- dijo el profesor mientras se despedía

-Buenas noches-respondieron

Maka vio la puerta cerrarse y decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir, se estaba poniendo de pie sin voltearse ya que le daba vergüenza el hecho de mirar a Soul a la cara, la razon: estuvieron a punto de besarse

El peliblanco se percato de que lo que iba a hacer la rubia y le agarro un brazo haciendo voltearse a Maka sorprendida ante tal agarre.

-Soul...?-pregunto

-Perdóname-susurro el albino-perdóname por haberte hecho daño Maka

-N-no te preocupes Soul –dijo la técnico nerviosa- mejor vamos a dormir por que ma-

No pudo seguir por que la boca del albino le impidió seguir hablando. Fue una tímida caricia pero aun así la rubia se sintió flotar, elevarse hasta el cielo para luego decender y verse entre los brazos de su "amigo"

-Maka quiero que me perdones-le decía el albino mientras la abrazaba- y te quiero mucho y no quiero hacerte daño

-yo también te quiero mucho Soul...no sabes cuanto te quiero-susurro la rubia mientras subía su rostro a la altura del peliblanco

El albino no desaprovecho la oportunidad y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Maka, pero ahora de una manera mas pasional haciendo tumbar a su "amiga" debajo de el mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

-Quédate conmigo-susurro-_duerme aquí conmigo en mi cama_ Maka-le dijo el albino

La rubia no puedo ni protestar por que Soul volvió a juntar sus bocas mientras acariciaba a la chica, Maka en tanto acariciaba el pelo de Soul y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico para profundizar aun más la caricia.

...

Kim estaba en la recepción junto con Maka ya que las armas se encontraban con Stein discutiendo los modos de ataque que podrían utilizar contra la sangre negra.

A Maka se le callo la bufanda que llevaba por que había amanecido muy frío esa mañana, al agacharse para recogerla la pelirosa se fijo en el cuello desnudo de la rubia y se dio cuenta de una marca que no había visto antes.

-Maka...y eso que tienes en el cuello que es?-pregunto Kim

-Que cosa?-dijo la rubia

-Eso rojo que tienes ahí-dijo mientras le pasaba un espejo-ves...

-Ha! E-eso es...un moretón...si eso!...ayer cuando Soul le domino la sangre negra antes de salir del container me apretó el cuello-dijo mientras se reía y paraba nerviosa

La técnico no quedo muy convencida de la explicación que le dio la rubia pero la acepto, aunque al acercarse a Soul se replanteo de nuevo la explicación al ver aquellas leves ojeras que surcaban su rostro.

_-Debe ser por el cansancio de ayer-_ pensó No queriéndose plantear otra teoría aun mas _comprometedora..._

_**~.`~.`~.`~.`Fin.`~.`~.`~.`**_

_**

* * *

**_

**y que tal...¿?¿**

**Review?**


End file.
